


Guardami come guardi le stelle

by Melipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, M/M, Narcissa Malfoy best mom of the year, Painting, Post-War, but they dont know yet, just two idiot in love, sort of hurt confort ?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pittura era una cosa che aveva sempre fatto sentire Draco libero. Quando dipingeva tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare veniva risucchiato dalla tela, dai colori, da quei pennelli che a volte sentiva in mano meglio della propria bacchetta.<br/>Harry Potter aveva iniziato ad apprezzare la solitudine, il silenzio ed un campanello che non suona mai.<br/>Draco stava ridendo ed Harry pensò che salvarlo non sembrava più cosi fuori dalla sua portata, si sentì finalmente quell’eroe che non credeva di essere stato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a sky full of stars

 

_Cause in a sky_   
_Cause in a sky full of stars_   
_I think I see you_   
_I think I see you_   
_A sky full of stars- Coldpaly_

 

Le mani si muovevano quasi da sole, gli occhi sceglievano i colori giusti senza nemmeno guardarli sul serio. A vederlo da fuori sembrava che muovesse il pennello a caso su quella tela bianca, imbrattandola di tonalità calde come il rosso, l’arancio, il marrone, tonalità che non erano solite a lui. L’arte era sempre stata una parte importante nella sua educazione al Malfoy manor. La musica classica, lo studio del pianoforte, la pittura e scultura babbana e magica, Draco amava l’arte babbana più di quanto suo padre ne fosse felice. Amava la morbidezza delle statue di marmo, l’etereità dei dipinti, la vitalità che esprimevano anche stando perfettamente ferme.  
La pittura era una cosa che aveva sempre fatto sentire Draco libero. Quando dipingeva gli abusi del padre non esistevano, il pianto di sua madre smetteva di risuonare nella sua testa, gli orrori della guerra, il signore oscuro, tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare veniva risucchiato dalla tela, dai colori, da quei pennelli che a volte sentiva in mano meglio della propria bacchetta.  
Draco credeva, anzi ne era sicuro, che se non fosse stato per la pittura non solo sarebbe morto in una cella di Azkaban, ma sarebbe stato sicuramente internato al san Mungo da molti anni.  
Solo un pianoforte incantato di sottofondo risuonava nella sua camera vuota. A volte dipingeva a tempo di musica, solo per vedere cosa ne sarebbe uscito fuori, ma in quel momento era completamente isolato dalla realtà circostante, il pianoforte suonava solo in un angolo della sua mente, non ascoltato veramente.  
Ma le mani, le sue mani lunghe e affusolate, un po’ screpolate e ultimamente sempre sporche di pittura, sembravano avere vita propria per la foga che ci stavano mettendo a riempire gli spazzi bianchi di quella tela. Quello sarebbe stato il suo capolavoro, se lo sentiva, erano anni che voleva dipingerlo, ma era una cosa che si era proibito di fare perché avrebbe comportato troppo dolore a lui e ad altri. Draco era stanco di provare dolore, voleva solo dipingere e non fermarsi più.

Fra i tratti più confusi s’iniziava a intravedere un volto, i contorni non erano precisi, come se fosse un patronus che si sfalda, ancorato a un ricordo non abbastanza felice.  Una mascella squadrata, la testa sembrava reclinata al indietro, di profilo. Una massa indefinita nera, capelli ricci, occhi aperti, ancora senza colore che sembravano scrutassero un cielo ancora non dipinto, le labbra rosse, come se fossero state morse, leggermente aperte. Draco amava la pittura babbana perché sembrava viva e lui riusciva a vedere l’aria uscire da quelle labbra, anche se non le aveva incantate.

Qualche dettaglio dopo Harry Potter se ne stava lì sulla sua tela con lo sguardo perso. Si sentì quasi geloso del suo stesso dipinto, di quei puntini luminosi che definiva stelle.  
“Perché non guardi me come guardi loro?”  
Continuava ad aggiungere continuamente piccoli dettagli, ormai il sole era calato sul manor e le candele si erano accese, dandogli un'altra luce su cui lavorare.  
“Perché non guardi me e basta?”  
Quando sentì di avere finito, di non poter aggiungere altro senza rovinare tutto, fece un passo indietro e si lasciò cadere a terra piangendo. Pensò di gettare il quadro, di dipingerne un altro, uno in cui lo sguardo di Harry sarebbe stato solo per lui, l’avrebbe incantato cosi che lo seguisse con lo sguardo.  
“non ce n’e bisogno, potrei dipingerlo come la Gioconda e mi seguirebbe lo stesso”  
Continuò a piangere ancora a lungo, guardando la sua opera e sentendo sempre più un vuoto dentro di lui.  
Non era un quadro quello che voleva, non era un incantesimo o un capriccio. Non sapeva nemmeno se fosse Potter quello che voleva o quello che rappresentava, l’eroe del mondo magico che era stato cosi magnanimo con lui anche dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto. L’aveva salvato dallo stesso incantesimo che aveva lanciato per ucciderlo, aveva testimoniato a favore suo e di sua madre, aveva fatto in modo che non perdessero tutto, che potesse tornare a quella vita di agi e vizi che pensava avrebbe vissuto.  
Draco non voleva tutto questo, non così come era andato. Draco ora voleva solo dipingere.

Erano poche le persone che sapevano dove trovare Harry Potter dopo la guerra. Tutti pensavano si sarebbe unito agli Auror per combattere gli ultimi seguaci di Voldemort o che si sarebbe goduto la fama da eroe o qualsiasi delle cazzate che propinava il Profeta.  
Harry Potter si faceva vedere poco, si era ritirato nella Londra babbana e solo i suoi amici sapevano di preciso dove, per lui il mondo magico era troppo. Non si sentiva un eroe, ma un burattino. Non si sentiva un vincitore, ma una vittima di guerra.  
Sapeva che vederlo più partecipe avrebbe fatto bene ad un sacco di persone, chi aveva perso tutto era sempre felice di conoscere chi gli aveva riportato la pace. Ma vedere le macere di Hogwarts, le famiglie strette attorno alle tombe dei caduti, lo facevano sentire sbagliato. A volte stava sveglio la notte pensando a come avrebbe potuto impedire tutto questo. Hermione a volte lo trovava così, le occhiaie cosi profonde da sembrare un tutt'uno con la barba nera e incolta, i capelli sparati in ogni direzione e gli occhiali cascati chissà dove.  
“Harry devi smetterla di ridurti così pensando al passato. Dovresti venire a Diagon Alley e vedere come è piena di vita ora. Hai sconfitto Voldemort e hai salvato tutti noi, non c’era altro che potessi fare”  
Allora Harry annuiva , accennava un sorriso e cercava di darsi una sistemata.  
Harry Potter aveva iniziato ad apprezzare la solitudine, il silenzio ed un campanello che non suona mai.

Era sparito. Il suo quadro sembrava essersi volatilizzato nel nulla. Aveva interrogato ogni singolo elfo domestico nel manor, aveva tentato di cruciarne uno e si era sentito così sollevato di aver in mano un pennello e non la sua bacchetta, lui non voleva essere più quel genere di persona, lui non voleva essere come suo padre. Il quadro continuava ad essere scomparso nel nulla e lui era cosi stanco di piangere.  
 

Quando suonarono al citofono dicendo che c’era una consegna per lui Harry pensò che fosse uno sbaglio, le poste babbane lo facevano spesso, si ritrovava sempre una rivista non sua nella cassetta delle lettere, così curioso aprì al corriere per scoprire cosa fosse quella volta “spero del cibo, sto morendo di fame…”  
Quello era tutto meno che cibo, sembrava una tela, ancora non l’aveva scartata tutta, cercando prima di capire se fosse pericolosa. Lanciò qualche blando incantesimo contro il misterioso pacco, ma sembrava non fosse ne pericoloso ne tantomeno magico, l’unica cosa che trovò era un bigliettino sul retro. La carta era strana al tatto, spessa e morbida niente a che fare con la normale carta da lettere, sembrava intramata d’oro e il bigliettino al suo interno riportava una scritta a caratteri eleganti in inchiostro verde.

“Signor Potter “ iniziò al leggere ad alta voce anche se era solo, forse per renderlo più reale ai suoi occhi “ so che ha già fatto più di quando ci meritassimo io e mio figlio, ma forse per Draco non è stato abbastanza, ha ancora bisogno di qualcuno che lo salvi da se stesso, da quello che è stato.  Il quadro è opera di Draco, lo guardi e forse capirà perché mi sono rivolta a lei”  
Era firmato Narcissa Malfoy e tutto gli sembrava cosi strano che dovette sedersi e leggere il biglietto un'altra volta prima di guardare di nuovo verso la tela ancora incartata. Sperava che scartandola la faccenda gli sarebbe parsa più chiara, ma quando si ritrovò a guardare se stesso su quella tela nella sua mente si aprì il vuoto.

Era passata una settimana dalla sparizione del suo dipinto, ora non era nemmeno più arrabbiato solo frustrato. Draco odiava dipingere due volte lo stesso quadro, il secondo non sarebbe mai stato come il primo e quello doveva essere il suo capolavoro. Provò a dipingere altre cose, a dipingerlo in altri modi, ma finiva per portare a termine la sua opera controvoglia ed ad accatastarla da qualche parte. Chiunque fosse stato a prendere il suo quadro non gli aveva portato via solo un dipinto, ma la stessa voglia di dipingere. Probabilmente una maledizione senza perdono gli avrebbe fatto meno male.

Il campanello del manor era più una decorazione che altro, nessuno l’aveva mai veramente suonato, non funzionava cosi fra le famiglie di maghi di un certo livello. Draco stava prendendo il tè con la madre nella sala principale e quando sentì questo suono sconosciuto riecheggiare fra le pareti gli venne spontaneo chiedere alla madre cosa fosse stato,  
“il campanello tesoro, erano anni che non lo sentivo”  
“Abbiamo un campanello ed io non ne ero a conoscenza e poi chi mai lo suonerebbe? Chi  mai verrebbe a farci visita ora?”  
Un elfo si smaterializzò nella sala annunciando “il signor Potter per il Signorino Malfoy, lo faccio accomodare qui signora?”  
Il campanello doveva essere un segno, quello doveva essere un sogno perché non poteva esserci un campanello nel manor e Harry Potter non poteva presentarsi così alla sua porta.

-Potter-  
-Malfoy ciao... io ... emm-  
-Vedo che essere l’eroe del mondo magico non comporta essere un grande oratore nemmeno un genio nel nascondere le cose. Sai una tela solitamente è più larga di una persona Potter, quindi se tu la tieni dietro la schiena quella si vedrà lo stesso. Sicuramente l’avrai fatto cadere da qualche parete visto che ti muovi con la grazia di un elefante-  
Harry , non spendo come replicare, girò semplicemente il quadro, in modo che potesse vederlo. Un attimo dopo Draco si era avventato contro di lui dandogli del ladro, puntando alla sua gola l’ennesimo pennello. Si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto la sua bacchetta, sperava non nella vernice… un'altra volta.  
-Malfoy.. Draco perché mi stai puntando un pennello al collo? E poi non sono un ladro! -  
\- Se non sei un ladro come hai avuto il mio quadro? Se dici che l'hai trovato in giro potrei schiantarti, ma sono più propenso a darti un pugno e spaccarti quella brutta faccia che ti ritrovi-  
-Calmati! Qualcuno l'ha fatto recapitare a casa mia, ho pensato che lo rivolessi, io non sono così vanitoso come la gente crede da tenere un mio dipinto in casa-  
-Spiritoso Potter, se quello che dici è vero allora chi te l'ha spedito? E perché-  
-Forse chi me l'ha mandato l'ha fatto proprio con lo scopo di fartelo riavere-  
-lo senti anche tu Potter con tutta quella idiozia da grifondoro che ti scorre dentro che questa cosa non ha senso. Grazie per il quadro, la porta è quella cosa rettangolare da cui sei passato prima, puoi andare-  
Si scansò da lui, riponendo il pennello nella tasca dei pantaloni e prendendo il suo quadro in braccio, quasi a volerlo coccolare. Harry sorrise ma non si mosse di un passo, squadrando Draco e se stesso nel quadro. Nella confusione totale, qualche giorno prima aveva chiesto aiuto ad Hermione, ma quello che l'aveva aiutato di più forse era stato Ron dicendogli di riportargli il quadro e tanti saluti. Non aveva senso, lo sapeva, ma ci stava rinunciando a trovare il senso nella sua vita.  
-Sai mi piace molto come dipingi, non per vanità o cosa, ma mi piace come mi hai ritratto, soprattutto il mio sguardo, anche se… -  
-Anche se cosa?- rispose acidamente, nessuno diceva cattiverie sul suo capolavoro  - anche se trovi inquietante che io ti abbia dipinto? Sei un soggetto come un altro Potter,  il mondo non gira più intorno a te-  
-Stavo per dire che … lo sguardo, non penso che riserverei quello sguardo a delle stelle ma a …-  
-Che c’è? Oggi devo cavarti le parole di bocca? la puffola pigmea che hai in testa ha smesso di correre?-  
\- a te, probabilmente uno sguardo così lo riserverei solo a te Draco-

Avrebbe dovuto pensare che fosse uno scherzo, aveva già pronta li sulla lingua una risposta acida, la mano già stava scattando a prendere il pennello, solo per abitudine, ma quando aveva sentito il suo nome , il suo nome e non il suo cognome, pronunciato da quelle labbra rosse, come se fossero state mordicchiate e aveva incrociato quello sguardo, lo stesso del suo dipinto, si era rilassato e aveva quasi sorriso, quasi perché aveva ancora un po’ di orgoglio da qualche parte.

-Domani, alle tre, potrei aver bisogno di un modello per sistemare il quadro, sempre che tu voglia-  
-umm okay, si lo voglio.. verrò, alle tre- un nuovo sorriso, più grande, un nuovo sguardo, più splendente ed entrambi per lui.  
-Allora a domani Draco-  
-A domani Harry-  
Quando lo vide uscire dalla porta fu quasi doloroso, quasi, il giorno dopo l’avrebbe rivisto, forse anche quello dopo se fosse stato lento a finire il dipinto, se fosse riuscito a dipingere…  
-Devo mettere qualcosa di particolare? C’è il pericolo che mi sporchi o devo vestirmi bene? Non ho mai posato per un dipinto -  
Draco scoppio a ridere guardandolo affacciato alla porta che si grattava la nuca imbarazzato. “puoi venire pure nudo, basta che vieni” pensò, forse lo disse, forse lo disse con gli occhi, forse era solo una sua impressione, forse quando anche Harry aveva iniziato a ridere lui aveva semplicemente scollegato tutto.  
Draco stava ridendo ed Harry pensò che salvarlo non sembrava più cosi fuori dalla sua portata, si sentì finalmente quell’eroe che non credeva di essere stato.


	2. Look back at you

_E più mi vorrai, meno mi vedrai_  
e meno mi vorrai e più sarò con te  
lo giuro  
Tizziano Ferro - Sere nere

  
  
  
  
  
Harry era tornato il giorno dopo e il giorno dopo ancora e quello ancora dopo. Era tornato tutta la settimana anche senza che Draco glielo chiedesse. Aveva capito che era stato uno sforzo immane quello che aveva fatto il primo giorno che si erano visti, buttate tutte le maschere, tutti i muri che aveva eretto per sopravvivere a quella vita di cui lui aveva colto solo la cima del iceberg. Ogni giorno coglieva una piccola cosa di quel ragazzo per cui aveva sempre riservato odio, disprezzo e malafede ed ogni giorno che passava lì con lui si diceva che aveva fatto bene ad avergli dato una seconda opportunità.  
  
Due settimane che frequentava villa Malfoy ogni pomeriggio e quasi non si sentiva più fuori posto. Era partito così prevenuto per tutta questa faccenda che si era dimenticato che anche loro erano persone, che possedevano una villa grande quanta mezza Hogwarts e uno stuolo di elfi domestici che superava quelli della scuola, ma erano lo stesso persone che erano cresciute nel orrore della guerra magica e l’avevano vissuta dalla parte della fazione che aveva perso.  
  
Draco non l’aveva più usato come modello, non aveva ripreso in mano il suo quadro o aveva iniziato una nuova tela con loro insieme o con delle persone in generale. Draco aveva dipinto tramonti, paesaggi innevati, il lago nero con la piovra e persino una parte della foresta proibita illuminata da decine di fatine. Harry aveva provato a conversare all’inizio ma Draco rispondeva svogliato e spesso molto tempo dopo, aveva provato persino lui a disegnare qualcosa, ma era uscito un capolavoro degno di un bambino dell’asilo che aveva strappato una risata al biondo e quello gli era bastato. Si era limitato a girovagare per l’enorme studio di Draco (“sul serio questa è solo la tua stanza per la pittura? È grande come tutto il mio appartamento!”), ogni tanto stava semplicemente li ad osservarlo oppure prendeva un libro da uno scaffale, un paio di volte si era addormentato dopo l’ennesima notte insonne. Capitava prendesse il tè con Narcissa,  che le aveva fatto fare un giro della villa un paio di volte e si era meravigliato di quante stanze avesse e nessuna era più piccola dello studio di Draco, nemmeno i bagni. Passare per quei corridoio dove anche Voldemort era stato non sembrava più così strano, a volte si chiedeva quanto fosse doloroso per loro vivere li, i ricordi non erano una cosa che una mano di pittura sulle pareti e un tavolo nuovo potevano eliminare.  
  
Dopo un mese Draco aveva smesso di dipingere ossessivamente ogni momento che passava li. Era stato faticoso andare avanti in quella nuova situazione, come camminare sulla neve, un passo falso e scivoli giù rischiando l’osso del collo. Si conoscevano da anni ma non avevano molto in comune di cui parlare. Discussero di un paio di libri che Harry aveva letto mentre Draco dipingeva, un paio di volte fecero delle sfide fra cercatori finché il giardino della villa diventava troppo buio per scovare il boccino, parlarono di creare un campo da quidicht, perché con una stanza per la pittura cosi grande, un giardino di cui non si vedevano i confini era assurdo non avere un campo da quidditch. A volte litigarono e si picchiarono e altre ricordarono e piansero insieme.  
  
A lungo andare anche un paio di ore insieme li aiutava a rimanere aggrappati alla realtà, ad andare avanti. Draco aveva ripreso gli studi per diventare un pozionista e Harry aveva deciso che non voleva diventare un auror, non più. Litigarono e si picchiarono anche per questo. Harry si ostinava a dire che uccidere Voldemort era stata l’unica cosa buna che era riuscito a fare nella sua breve vita e che non era capace in niente, tutto quello che aveva fatto l’aveva fatto perché era predestinato a farlo e Draco gli aveva dato un pugno. Ora Harry non veniva solo il pomeriggio, studiava difesa contro le arti oscure mentre Draco studiava le sue pozioni, perché avevano una sala apposita per i duelli e un laboratorio che avrebbe fatto sorridere persino il professor Piton. Ma per quanto villa Malfoy fosse attrezzata a tutto i loro studi non potevano andare avanti cosi. Harry non poteva sempre allenarsi da solo e Draco doveva portare pure i suoi risultati a qualcuno.  
  
Passavano anche giorni senza che si vedessero ed entrambi ne risentivano, come quando trattieni il fiato senza accorgertene finché non respiri di nuovo.  Ma sapevano che dovevano solo imparare ad assestarsi di nuovo in quella assurda amicizia che avevano creato.  
Ma di nuovo passato un mese, due, tre e ancora non erano arrivati ad un compromesso. Se si vedevano litigavano perché non si vedevano, se non si vedevano litigavano perché non trovavano mai il modo di vedersi. Si urlarono contro, si picchiarono e si ripicchiarono, come se un pugno fosse l’unico modo che avevano per avvicinarsi e piansero, piansero mentre urlavano, piansero in silenzio, insieme e ancora di più separati.  
  
-Non possiamo andare avanti così Draco. Dovevamo tenerci a galla, ma ci stiamo solo tirando giù a vicenda-  
-Guardami Harry! Guardami e dimmi cosa dobbiamo fare perché io non lo so, tutto questo ci sta distruggendo ed io non so che fare-  
-Forse è questo il problema Draco, che dopo tutto questo io ti guardo ancora come guardo quelle stelle, ma noi insieme non siamo cambiati. Abbiamo imparato a conoscerci, a convivere l’uno con l’altro, ma viviamo su due tele diverse. Io sto ancora guardando quelle stelle da lontano e tu sei ancora lì di fronte alla tela, senza entrarci dentro. -  
-Oh per Salazar, dopo mesi ancora non riesci a fare un discorso sensato, cosa dovrebbe significarmi questo? Cosa dovrei farmene di questo?-  
-Non lo so … io non lo so sul serio, so solo che così non può andare avanti-  
Harry si passò una mano sul volto stanco e tumefatto prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la porta.  
-A presto Draco -  
-A presto Harry -  
  
Draco sentì di nuovo quella dolorosa sensazione che aveva provato il primo giorno che Harry si era presentato li, soltanto che non ci fu nessun sollievo, nessuna risata, nessun Harry che tornava indietro per la porta. Era di nuovo solo con le sue lacrime, di nuovo così stanco di piangere.  
  
Lo scorrere del tempo sembrava insensato. Draco aveva eretto nuovi muri, messo su nuove maschere e cercava di andare avanti almeno con i suoi studi. Passava le giornate chiuso nel laboratorio di pozioni o fuori casa, lasciandosi andare solo la notte quando pensava nessuno potesse sentirlo singhiozzare finche non si addormentava stremato per poche ore. In modo opposto Harry si era lasciato completamente andare, il mostro dalle occhiaie nere e la barba incolta era tornato e nè Ron nè Hermione riuscivano a risollevarlo. Parlava poco, si perdeva nella sua testa a fissare il niente oppure urlava e schiantava la prima cosa che gli capitava sotto la bacchetta. Erano tutti bloccati e nessuno sapeva come uscirne.  
  
Draco pensava che non avrebbe più dipinto per molto, molto tempo, ma ogni sera si ritrovata ad alzarsi dal letto e andare nella sala pittura. All’inizio passava lì la notte, a piangere, senza combinare niente, poi era riuscito a prendere un pennello in mano, creando figure astratte fra le lacrime e poi, ancora, la tela e i colori avevano risucchiato il suo dolore, come un tempo, facendolo cadere nella sua bolla tranquilla.Ogni sera entrava lì dentro pensando alle parole di Harry, a come lui fosse rimasto fuori dalla sua tela ad osservarlo mentre lui osservava le stelle e come tutto gli sembrava insensato e ripetitivo. Cosi lo era diventata pure la sua arte, senza senso e tutta uguale, ma in qualche modo lo faceva stare meglio, riempire quegli spazzi bianchi lo faceva sentire sempre meglio.  
  
Una sera riempì una tela solo di un blu così scuro da sembrare nero, lo stesso blu di un cielo senza luna e pensò che forse fosse questo che sbagliava, che coprire tutto non era la soluzione, che tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento era ricoprire il vuoto con Harry, come se fosse un tappa buchi invece di creare dello spazio per lui. Doveva creare gli spazzi bianchi nella sua vita come li stava creando su quella tela, dove una miriade di puntini luminosi si avvicinavano a una figura nera, leggermente illuminata e quasi invisibile, ma che lui conosceva bene. La prima volta che aveva visto Hogwarts le era parsa cosi, una figura nera e spaventosa, ma così luminosa e piena di speranza. Aveva dipinto Harry perché voleva che lui lo vedesse così, ma quando aveva iniziato a farlo lui aveva distolto lo sguardo e non aveva guardato verso di lui. Anche quella notte, quando sentì di non poter aggiungere altro al quadro per non rovinarlo cadde a terra piangendo e ridendo.  
  
Fu Hermione ad aprire al fattorino e prendere il quadro.  Harry continuò a fissare il vuoto disinteressato anche mentre lei lo scartava. Era magnifico, le sembrava di tornare indietro a quella prima notte a Hogwarts quando avevano raggiunto il castello sulle barchette tutte illuminate. Si sentiva di capire meglio il suo amico, se solo un quadro dipinto da Draco le faceva questo effetto Harry che aveva visto il biondo serpevede dipingerli, che era diventato suo amico, che aveva vissuto quel rapporto quasi morboso con l’altro aveva tutte le ragioni per stare così. C’era anche un bigliettino, non se la sentiva di leggerlo, non voleva intromettersi, ma se non l’avesse fatto probabilmente Harry nemmeno l’avrebbe letto o notato.  
“Non c’è mai stato niente di normale, sin da quel primo pomeriggio in cui ti presentasti qui con il mio quadro rubato. Fin da quel momento avremmo dovuto capire che non sarebbe stata una normale amicizia la nostra o meglio, non sarebbe mai stata un’amicizia e basta. Tu già mi guardavi come se fosse una cosa splendida e irraggiungibile ed io ho fatto il terribile sbaglio di non ricambiare lo sguardo. Voglio guardarti, voglio abbracciarti, voglio addirittura baciarti. È tutta colpa mia perché, se ti avessi guardato pure io al posto di distogliere lo sguardo, avrei capito che ti amo e dannazione, sai quanto mi sta costando ammetterlo, ma ti amo e ti rivoglio indietro.  
Draco”  
  
Hermione stava piangendo, non avrebbe mai immaginato tutto ciò dal Draco Malfoy che conosceva ai tempi della scuola, ma in appena cinque minuti si stava ricredendo di tante cose, sentiva quelle parole così piene che anche se non sapeva cosa passasse per la testa dei due a lei sembravano cosi tangibili quei sentimenti. Si girò verso Harry ancora perso in se stesso e le fece cosi male che iniziò a singhiozzare rumorosamente mentre si avvicinava al divano. Avrebbe voluto avere Ron lì accanto a lei per aiutarla, per riuscire a pensare a qualcosa. Finì per mollare un ceffone a Harry e passargli il bigliettino, sperando che quello avrebbe curato tutto.  
  
Harry doveva correre, doveva uscire da quella porta e smaterializzarsi a villa Malfoy e parlare con Draco. Draco lo amava e tanto bastava, al diavolo la faccia da zombie e il pigiama che aveva addosso da giorni, doveva solo attraversare e … decisamente non inciampare, su cosa poi? Lui non aveva nemmeno uno zerbino di benvenuto.  
  
-Harry ti sei fatto male?-  
-Draco? Cosa ci fai qui? Io stavo ... stavo… cosa ci fai qui?-  
-Volevo suonare ma non sapevo se avessi letto il biglietto o visto il quadro o nemmeno se volevi vedermi … sono qui fuori da un’ora e-  
-Ti amo. No, si, non lo so, suppongo di amarti anche io-  
-Supponi? Mi sembra una risposta ottima dopo tutto quello che ho passato per capirlo, ma dovevo aspettarmelo no, chi è che non risponde co-  
-Sta’ zitto un attimo!-  
-Sta’ zitto tu, sei tu quello che farfuglia senza senso e che suppone!-  
-E tu non mi stai a sentire! Ho appena capito che ti amo, permettimi un po’ di confusione. Io Harry Potter amo Draco Malfoy. Com’è successo?-  
-Vorrei saperlo anch’io, cosi potrei essere un po’ meno magnifico e non farti cadere ai miei piedi-  
Draco rise dopo settimane e Harry si sentì di nuovo un eroe. Non c’erano credo o suppongo che reggessero,  amava senza dubbio quella serpe bionda egocentrica.  
-Quindi tu mi ami-  
-Non ribattere l’ovvio Potter, mi sembra di avertelo già detto abbastanza-  
-Mi sei mancato Draco-  
-Oh per Salazar stai diventando stucchevole, smettila con quello sguardo… Mi sei mancato anche tu-  
-Ed ora? Cosa dovremmo fare?-  
-Tu? Una doccia, puzzi come un maride spiaggiato da una settimana e poi non lo so, non posso fare mica tutto io qui-  
-Una cena? Verresti a cena con me per una specie di appuntamento? Sto morendo di fame, non mi ricordo quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho mangiato-  
-Supponi di amarmi, mi inviti a specie di appuntamenti, cosa dovrei farci io con te?-  
-Baciarmi? Sai, giusto per evitare che dica altre stupidaggini-  
Entrambi si avvicinarono sorridenti, pronti per iniziare un nuovo capitolo della loro vita e sistemare tutto quello che avevano alle spalle, ma poco prima che le loro labbra si sfiorassero Draco si ritrasse con la faccia schifata, allontanando poco convinto il moro da sopra di lui.  
-Puzzi da far schifo, sul serio, lavati e riparleremo di tutta questa cosa dei baci e delle specie di appuntamenti-  
  
Ridendo e punzecchiandosi i due cercarono di rialzarsi dal pavimento, finendo di inciampare almeno altre tre volte prima di entrare in casa. Troppo presi non si accorsero nemmeno della loro spettatrice silenziosa che si smaterializzava, sapendo di aver lasciato Harry in buone mani.

**Author's Note:**

> Postata originariamente su efp


End file.
